The Makings of a Great Queen
by angelwings6117
Summary: After defeating Galaxia, Usagi is told that the scouts and Endymion need a thousand years to be reborn again so what does she do? She decides to travel and become a great queen, of course. multi-crossover
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Multiple Crossover. Mostly humor. PLEASE give it a chance. What I have in mind for the first crossover, I have never seen done.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the crossovers I have planned.  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Prologue  
  
Usagi hugged herself and let tears streak down her face for the loss of those who were important to her.  
  
"Minna (everyone), I did it. And it was all because of you. You believed in me and gave me strength. You believed that I would be able to defeat chaos, that's why you gave your lives. Now I believe in you. I believe that because I destroyed him, you'll come back to me. Please come back to me. I need you!!!" Usagi started off as if she were speaking to a judge and jury. As if she were pleading a case, but the last parts of the speech were screamed in earnest begging.  
  
"Please, minna," Usagi whispered after receiving no answer, "I'm not so strong. I can't live without you. I'm scared to be alone. I don't want to be alone."  
  
In a brilliant flash of light, a woman appeared and Usagi looked at her with hope in her deep blue eyes, but those eyes suddenly widened in horror as she saw who the woman was.  
  
"Beryl." Usagi whispered.  
  
But this was not the Beryl she remembered. No, this Beryl looked, dare she say it, gentle.  
  
"Hey, what happened to your horns?" Usagi asked.  
  
If Beryl had been standing on the ground, she would have face-vaulted. As she was standing in mid-air, it appeared that she was upside down and twitching. Small question marks with wings flew around Usagi's head as she looked at her in confusion.  
  
Beryl straightened up and brushed off the imaginary dust that had gathered on her dress when she fell to the imaginary floor. She then turned to Usagi and gave her a smile. Not the feral grin Usagi was used to, but a smile. One that radiated warmth.  
  
"Serenity-hime (princess), you've come a long way. You've fought many enemies. Made many friends. You've even managed to harness the power of the Ginzuishou (Imperial Silver Crystal) so that you could separate Chaos from Galaxia's body instead of killing her like you did to me." The last part of Beryl's speech was said a little dryly.  
  
"Gomen (sorry)." Usagi said as she put her hand behind her head. "Hey, wait a minute. You were trying to kill me." Usagi accused.  
  
Beryl sighed, "Yes, that was my fate and thus I was allowed to enter heaven, because no matter what I had done, fate would have willed me to destroy the Silver Millenium and come after you thousands of years later."  
  
"But fate doesn't have complete control. I'll never marry Mamoru and build Crystal Tokyo." Usagi said as tears shined in her eyes.  
  
"Who said you would never marry Endymion and build Crystal Tokyo?" Beryl asked with a hint of a smile.  
  
"Y-y-you mean he's. . .You mean they're. . .Oh Kami-Sama, where are they?" Usagi stuttered.  
  
"They're dead." Beryl said flatly.  
  
"B-b-but, you said. . ." Usagi started.'  
  
"They're dead, but as you know, you and your guardians have a lot of trouble staying dead." Beryl said, a little wryly.  
  
Usagi pointed a finger at Beryl's voluptuous breasts and narrowed her eyes accusingly.  
  
"Are you trying to mess with my head?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Well, if you didn't keep changing the subject, I could explain myself better and your head wouldn't be messed up." Beryl yelled as she threw her hands up in the air in frustration.  
  
"Are you calling my head messed up?" Usagi yelled back.  
  
"You said it yourself." Beryl retorted.  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
Usagi and Beryl argued for quite some time while remaining oblivious to the Starlights' stares.  
  
"Didn't that woman say Usagi killed her?" Healer asked quizzically.  
  
"Yes, I'm confused as to why she is here and why Usagi is not attacking her." Maker added.  
  
"Maybe Usagi's afraid." Fighter stated, "I remember Usagi telling me about a battle with Metallia and Beryl."  
  
"Yes, but she said that Beryl was very fierce and terrifying." Maker pointed out.  
  
"I don't know, but those breasts are pretty scary to me. I wonder if they're real." Healer cut in.  
  
Sailor Star Fighter and Sailor Star Maker looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Hey, I heard that!" Beryl said as she turned her eyes to Sailor Star Healer. Usagi, meanwhile, was snickering behind her hand.  
  
"Anyways Beryl, you still have to tell me why you're here and where my friends are." Usagi said, suddenly turning serious.  
  
Beryl turned to her, "Have you not wondered, hime, why in Crystal Tokyo you seemed to be so graceful and elegant?"  
  
"Well, a few thousand years of being queen'll do that to you." Usagi said dryly.  
  
"Yes, but haven't you wondered why even though you outgrew your clumsiness, ditziness, whininess, cry-baby tendencies. . ." Beryl said as she counted on her fingers.  
  
"Okay, okay, I get it! What's your point?" Usagi asked sulkily.  
  
"Alright, the point is, haven't you wondered why you outgrew all those things, but the scouts still seemed to retain their young selves? Mars still made fun of your past self, Venus was still boy-crazy, Jupiter still thought all hot guys looked like her old boyfriend, you know?" Beryl inquired.  
  
"Well, I never really met them but that sounds about right from what Chibi- Usa told me. But I never really wondered about it." Usagi said.  
  
"Well, the reason you outgrew those quirks when they didn't is because you are much older than them and have been through things they have not."  
  
Usagi stared at her quizzically.  
  
"You see hime, after this battle, it will take a thousand years for the scouts and Endymion-sama to be reborn. During this time, your future self traveled around, trying to develop the qualities that would make her a great queen." Beryl said.  
  
"I'll be alone for another thousand years?" Usagi asked, tearfully.  
  
"You won't have your scouts, but I promise you that you won't be alone." Beryl said as she put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Usagi looked up into Beryl's eyes and couldn't believe that this was the same Queen Beryl of the Negaverse.  
  
Usagi chanced a glance over to the Starlights.  
  
"What about Kakyuu-hime?" She asked.  
  
"She'll be brought back to life soon because she is a hime and she needs to rebuild Kinmoku-Star with the Starlights." Beryl said.  
  
Usagi thought about this for a moment before looking seriously at Beryl.  
  
"Will it make me a better queen?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I'll do it." Usagi stated.  
  
"Great!" Beryl said.  
  
"I should go home and pack. Plus, I need to say good-bye to my family!" Usagi said, counting off the things she would need to take care of before going off to who-knows-where.  
  
"Well. . .you see. . .that's the thing. . ." Beryl started a little guiltily.  
  
"What?" Usagi asked.  
  
"You're leaving now." Beryl said.  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaa..?!?" Usagi started, but she never got to finish her sentence as she disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
Beryl sighed and drifted down to where the Starlights were congregated.  
  
"Do you realize what you've done?" Healer asked.  
  
"Now I know what you're going to say. . ." Beryl said as she looked at the floor.  
  
"You just sent her to who-knows-where with no clothes on!" Healer exclaimed.  
  
Beryl looked up and thought about this for a moment. Then, she gave a grin.  
  
"Oops." 


	2. What are you lookin at?

Author's Notes: Okay, I know this has never been done before, but PLEASE give it a chance. I promise it'll be good!  
  
ALSO, Usagi will be speaking in Japanese but there are parts when she will be understood by non-Japanese speakers because she is speaking into their minds using the Ginzuishoul  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other ideas/characters/whatevers associated with this multi-crossover fic.  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Chapter One: What are you lookin at?  
  
"Ugh, my head hurts." Usagi said as she opened her eyes.  
  
She slowly stood up and looked around. Everywhere, there were machines. The walls and floors were made out of metal. She ran to a window and looked outside, only to be faced with the sight of earth.  
  
'I guess I'm in space.' Usagi thought to herself.  
  
All of a sudden, she heard voices coming closer and she whipped around.  
  
"That was great, man. Did you see the way those uglies fell? Boy, I haven't felt that great in a while. Just goes to show, nothing is a match for my speed."  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow curiously. These people weren't speaking Japanese, they were speaking English.  
  
"Or your ego for that matter." A rich, feminine voice answered dryly.  
  
The voices were coming nearer and she could see shadows coming around the corner.  
  
"Hey, I re. . .sent. . .that. . ."  
  
A muscular man in red spandex and a lightning bolt across his chest came into view and he stepped dead in his tracks as he stared at her.  
  
"Oof! Flash, why'd you stop?" The female voice asked as a woman with orange hair and a mask looked over his shoulder.  
  
The man just raised his finger and pointed at Usagi as his jaw dropped.  
  
Usagi was confused. She looked over at them quizzically and tilted her head.  
  
'Darn, I knew I should have studied English.' She thought to herself.  
  
Just as the thought left her mind, four more figures entered her view. A black man with unnatural green eyes and wearing black and green spandex raised an eyebrow at the first man's behavior and then looked over at where he was pointing. What he saw made him raise the other eyebrow.  
  
A man wearing his underwear outside his pants, a cape, and clad in blue, red, and yellow spandex crossed his arms over his chest and looked over at her before turning to the man in red with a reproachful glare and whispering to him about "This not being the time to have fantasies".  
  
A woman wearing short shorts and carrying a golden rope, also clad in spandex, looked at everyone, obviously confused.  
  
Then, a green man wearing a blue cape looked at her before his eyes started to glow.  
  
'I'm sure Beryl wouldn't send me someplace unsafe, despite our past.' Usagi thought to herself just before arms came around her neck in a threatening gesture.  
  
"Who are you and how did you find this place?" A cold voice asked her.  
  
Usagi's confidence in her former enemy came crashing down. She took a few gasps of air to calm herself before speaking.  
  
"Gomen (sorry), I no speak English. You speak Japanese?" The girl asked him in broken English, half hoping he didn't.  
  
"Hai (yes). Who are you and how did you find this place?" The man asked her shortly in Japanese.  
  
"Watashi wa (I am). . .Watashi wa. . .Watashi wa. . ." Usagi started.  
  
What the heck should she do? Tsukino Usagi, Eternal Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, she had no idea what to call herself, much less if she could trust these people.  
  
"Batman, let the poor girl breathe if you want her to answer your questions." The woman in the short shorts said.  
  
Thank goodness the woman had taken her lack of response as a lack of oxygen. Now she had a few more seconds to make a decision.  
  
The man holding her, this "Batman", kept his grip for a few seconds before nodding and letting her go, but he grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to meet his masked face. Too late.  
  
"Let's start with who you are." He said in Japanese.  
  
Usagi briefly wondered if this man was Japanese, his accent was flawless. She finally decided to tell him the truth.  
  
"I am known as many things," Usagi started, "But the name of this form, I have yet to learn." Whoa, was it just her or did she sound regal. Maybe this "journeying" thing was working already.  
  
The man held a sharp, bat-shaped, blade to her neck.  
  
"Wrong answer."  
  
Usagi gulped. Okay, so maybe her diplomacy skills could still use some work.  
  
"She is no danger." The green man stated solemnly as his eyes stopped glowing. Usagi still looked a bit frightened, not knowing what the man had said.  
  
Apparently, it was something good because the man in the black spandex withdrew his blade.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked again, the threat in his voice receding slightly, but not much.  
  
"Maybe it would be better if you showed them." The green man said into her mind so that she understood him, despite the difference in languages.  
  
'So, he could read minds. . .' Usagi thought to herself.  
  
Usagi gave the man a nod before turning to face the "Batman" as she put her hands over her chest.  
  
"May I?"  
  
Batman gave a glance to the green man before turning back to her.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and cupped the Ginzuishou in her hands, missing the gasps from the room when she brought it out. She raised it above her head and whispered softly to herself in an unknown language. Suddenly, Usagi had disappeared and the Justice League was standing in front of a huge palace.  
  
"Uh, where the heck are we?" Flash asked as he scratched his head.  
  
"In a memory." John answered as he looked around.  
  
**okay, I know most people out there, like me, hate reading the part of the flashback when usagi recounts her tale so if you want to skip over it, I'll post a little note telling you when the past is over. Gomen-nasai, but I thought I would have to put in her past at least once.**  
  
Suddenly, the world around them dematerialized and they found themselves inside the palace. There, they saw a small girl with her hair up in buns on either side of her head, wearing a gorgeous white and gold dress as she looked outside a balcony and to the earth hanging in the sky where the moon should have been.  
  
"This was the first of my lives." A soft voice echoed in their heads. "It was thousands of years ago. There, I was known as Princess Serenity, Heir to the throne of the White Moon Kingdom, future wielder of the Ginzuishou, and Successor of Queen Selenity as the ruler of the Silver Millennium."  
  
From then on, scenes sped past quickly, bombarding their minds with images, when it suddenly stopped in front of the same girl, Usagi only older, standing in front of the same balcony but this time, her hands were held by a tall man with black hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Prince Endymion, my past, present, and future." The voice told them. "I loved him with all my heart. We were going to get married someday, but that's when it happened."  
  
The Justice League suddenly heard shouts of "We're under attack!" and "Gather the troops!". They watched in horror as many soldiers were slain under the shadow of a great, dark, being. Their horror turned to awe as they saw four, scantily dressed young girls shout out incantations and cast attacks at the enemy. The battle did not seem so hopeless until a white haired man approached the leader of these attacks and plunged his sword into her stomach. The girl's blue eyes widened in horror before she took her own sword and plunged it into his chest screaming, "How could you betray us, Kunzite?!". She fell to the floor and that was when the enemy, again, gained the upper hand.  
  
The three remaining girls slowly fell to their deaths, one by one. The Justice League looked on sadly when their attention was snapped back to the couple on the balcony as they heard a shout of "Endymion!" but the Green Martian kept his eyes averted.  
  
The rest of the League watched with tears in their eyes as the young princess leapt off the balcony, refusing to leave her love. She finally reached his hand and managed to grab it when they were hit with a blast. Time seemed to slow and their bodies appeared to be floating in the air instead of falling. It stayed this way long enough for tears to trickle down the Princess's eyes before their bodies were obliterated.  
  
"This was also my first death, but not my last." The voice said with a sigh. "My mother used the Ginzuishou, the most powerful instrument in the universe, to seal the enemy and send me and my court to be reborn in the future, where we would hopefully lead peaceful lives. Unfortunately, this was not to be."  
  
The Justice League watched as the same blonde girl skipped down a street in modern day Tokyo.  
  
"My name in this life, is Tsukino Usagi, and I was normal until I turned fourteen."  
  
The group watched as Usagi found Luna and became Sailor Moon.  
  
"Details aren't important." Usagi said as they were, once more, bombarded by quick images, these of every youma she had ever fought. They quickly took in her search of the rainbow heart crystals and watched with pride as she once more turned into Sailor Moon to save Chiba Mamoru in the elevator of Tokyo Tower. They watched with sadness as Usagi, or Princess Serenity, held him in her arms as he bled. They shouted in outrage when her long- lost love was taken out of her very arms. Their hearts wrenched as they watched a brain-washed Prince Endymion fight his own, former-love.  
  
Finally, they were transported to the North Pole. There, they watched as the Sailor Scouts, who now seemed so close to their hearts, died for Sailor Moon. They watched her take on Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia. They watched her use the Ginzuishou and die. They cried.  
  
"The Ginzuishou brought my court, my love, and I back to life without our memories and I was normal again. Obviously, normalcy has a habit of evading me when I finally think it is in my grasps." Usagi said wryly.  
  
The League was again bombarded with images. They watched in amusement as Usagi tried to get Mamoru to remember his past, they watched her compassion as she saved the Doom Tree. They watched with clenched fists and jaws when Prince Diamond kissed her and they once again witnessed her unending mercy when she forgave Prince Diamond as he died in her arms.  
  
They watched her defeat Wiseman, the Death Busters, and Nehelenia. They watched her make friends with Uranus and Neptune, they watched her save Saturn, and they watched her joy when she found that Pluto was alive once again.  
  
They watched her make friends with Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki. They watched sadly as she wrote to Mamoru everyday without receiving replies. They watched as the Starlights' Princess died to defend them and watched as the Sailor Scouts died, once again, to defend their princess. Finally, they smiled when Usagi's never-ending compassion allowed her to free Galaxia from the grasps of Chaos and watched with bemused expressions as she "fought" with Beryl. Finally, they were surrounded in a bright light as Usagi disappeared and they found themselves, once again, in their space station orbiting earth.  
  
**okay, from here, it is no longer flashback. YAY! No more reading about what you already know! Hehehe**  
  
They were quiet for a moment as they stood, not looking at each other. This girl had been through so much and she was so young. She had lived for so long, but she never had a chance to live at all.  
  
Experiencing her memories felt like they had been beside her during those years. It seemed as if they had lived two lifetimes through her memories when in reality, the encounter took no time at all. They felt close to her. They felt like they knew her. They felt that they had to protect her. Suddenly, their thoughts were interrupted as Usagi shrieked, folded her wings around her naked body, and ran behind Batman.  
  
"Hentai! Ecchi! Child molester! That's why you kept staring at me!" Usagi yelled as she pointed an accusing finger at the Flash.  
  
Batman gave a small smirk and said, "It seems our guest has just realized that she is not clothed."  
  
"Why's that? And what is she calling me?" Flash asked.  
  
"She simply said you were a pervert and child molester. She also accused you of staring at her when she first came here." Batman answered in his usual, stoic manner.  
  
Suddenly, Usagi felt faint.  
  
'Wow, traveling and then using the Ginzuishou really takes its toll on you.' Were her last thoughts before she fell unconscious.  
  
Batman caught her before she landed and wrapped his cape around her. He picked her up gently and walked out of the room to put her into a bed.  
  
Suddenly, everyone turned around to face Flash.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
Hawkgirl smacked him upside the head and Superman eyed him disapprovingly.  
  
"My god, she's only sixteen!" The Green Lantern berated.  
  
*  
  
Batman carefully laid Usagi down on a bed and moved to take her cape away from her. Unfortunately, Usagi's grip on the cape tightened and her face scrunched up into a frown. Batman gave up the tug-of-war with a sigh and draped another blanket over here now smiling form. He stared at her sleeping face for a moment before brushing back her bangs and placing a protective kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Sweet-dreams, Usagi." He said softly as he left the room.  
  
Usagi's smiled widened and she snuggled the blanket closer to herself.  
  
*  
  
"Come on, guys. I didn't know she was just sixteen. And she was naked! You can't blame me. I bet even John thought she was hot and he doesn't even have a . . ."  
  
Flash was cut off as Batman walked back into the room. . .without his cape.  
  
"What happened to your cape?" Superman asked.  
  
Batman glared at him and everyone looked away, not expecting an answer.  
  
"She wouldn't let go." Batman said after a few moments.  
  
Everyone hid their smiles as they thought about this grown man being unable to pull his cape out of a small girl's grasp, but smiles finally tugged at everyone's faces when they realized he was probably just unwilling to wake her up with too much tugging. AW!  
  
Batman grumbled to himself at their reactions but continued on as if nothing had happened.  
  
"I'll probably be taking her back to Wayne Manor when she wakes up." He added.  
  
"See? See? I'm not the only perverted one here. At least I'm not taking her to my house in hopes of gettin with her!" Flash declared dramatically as he pointed a finger at Batman.  
  
"She is trying to become a queen and I have the most experience in etiquette, not to mention negotiations and politics. I am also the most well-off." Batman stated as he turned to face Flash.  
  
"I might also remind you that I am the only one here who has raised children." Batman finished with an icy glare in his direction.  
  
With that, the caped-crusader turned to leave.  
  
"Tell her I'll be back tomorrow evening to pick her up. And try to find her something to wear. I'd hate for my intentions to be confused with Flash's."  
  
Everyone chuckled as Flash gaped at Batman's retreating form.  
  
"Did Bats just make a joke?" He asked, jaw almost touching the ground.  
  
*  
  
Usagi tossed and turned in her bed. After having to show her memories to those people, she was having nightmares about her past. Suddenly, she found herself on her favorite balcony in the Moon's palace, wearing her princess gown. She saw a tall man with black hair and blue eyes walk up to her.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi gasped as she flung her arms around his neck.  
  
"Usako, I don't have much time, but I want you to promise me something." Mamoru said as he looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Anything, Mamo-chan." Usagi whispered.  
  
"Promise me you won't stop yourself from falling in love." Mamoru said.  
  
"Wha-What? How can you say that? Don't you love me anymore?" Usagi asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Of course I still love you, and I always will, but a thousand years is a long time to be without someone. I just want you to be happy during those thousand years. I can't bear to see you anyway else. Please, promise me." Mamoru begged as he took her hands into his.  
  
Tears slid down Usagi's face as she once again saw how deeply Mamoru cared for her.  
  
Usagi suddenly awoke in her bed, shedding tears.  
  
"I'll try, Mamo-chan. I'll try."  
  
*  
  
Hehe, you guys like? I know, it seems weird to do it with Justice League but I've always wanted to try it. I didn't do TOO bad a job, right? Heh.  
  
Anyways, I'm planning on sending her to meet the Gundam Wing boys, hang with Harry Potter and his crew, train with Goku and the DBZ guys (not GT), and maybe give her a taste of the elves in Rivendell, in no specific order. If you guys want anything, please request it but I will not write about something I haven't watched.  
  
Just to clarify, Usagi will NOT be getting involved with Batman or any of the Justice League superheroes for that matter. That's DISGUSTING! They're like, old enough to be her parents. However, she might meet Nightwing (no romance with him either. He's older than Mamoru and I already think he's a cradle robber!) and Robin (okay, as short as Usagi is, Tim is even shorter!). I might give her a bit romance. (No, not every guy will be falling head over heels for her. That's just improbable.). You guys can suggest pairings because I have a habit of skipping people over, but if I have something in mind, no amount of votes will change that. xP  
  
Please review! 


	3. Batman, Popcorn, and what Became of Them

Author's Notes: *sniff* I feel so special with all your reviews! I promise in this one, there will be more interaction between Usagi and the JL. I just realized that I had Usagi not understanding English but all of a sudden, she makes a crack about something Wonder Woman says, but I think I figured something to twist with that. Hint: Wonder Woman's real name? Diana~The roman goddess of the moon. xP  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SM or JL or any other cartoons/mangas/books/anime that are referred to in this story.  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Chapter Two: Batman, Popcorn, and What Became of Them.  
  
Usagi woke up in a bed hours later. She had fallen back asleep after her "chat" with Mamoru. She felt terrible, but wonderful at the same time. Mamoru cared so deeply for her that he was willing to give her up for a thousand years if it meant her happiness.  
  
'I don't know if I can love anyone the way I love Mamoru, but I might as well try to make friends.' Usagi thought to herself as she walked around, looking for a bathroom.  
  
She found one and walked in. She looked like a mess. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her hair was everywhere! She then realized that she still had her wings and was still butt naked.  
  
'Sigh, being naked is way too natural in this form. I don't even realize it. I'm not even cold or anything.' Usagi thought to herself.  
  
Usagi touched the Ginzuishou which was attached to her chest and it was absorbed into her body. Ribbons surrounded her and she was back in her Juuban uniform. Her wings and crescent moon birthmark were gone too. Usagi stripped off her clothes and got into the shower.  
  
'Aah! I love showers. I feel so relaxed.'  
  
Usagi stayed in the shower for half an hour before finally getting out and changing back into her school uniform with a wrinkle of her small, button nose.  
  
'Gross!' She thought as she put the sweaty clothes back on. 'At least transforming kept the clothes from getting ripped or anything.'  
  
Usagi wrapped her hair in a towel and skipped along her merry way back to the main room in the space station.  
  
After countless turns and four dead-ends, Usagi stopped.  
  
'I am so lost.' She sighed to herself.  
  
She turned around and bumped into something red.  
  
"Gomen!" She chirped.  
  
"Hey, sorry about that." Flash said with a big smile.  
  
Usagi tilted her head and looked up at him curiously.  
  
'Right, the girl only speaks Japanese.' Flash thought to himself tiredly.  
  
Usagi stood there, as if expecting him to say something.  
  
"So. . ." He said as he slid an arm around her shoulder. "Goin anywhere specific?"  
  
Okay, she was sixteen and didn't understand a word he said, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun and try. It wasn't like he was going to DO anything. Besides, he hit on Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman all the time and they didn't even give him a second thought. Plus, he was sure he could use the universal language to communicate with her. Body language! Hah!  
  
'Whoa, I've been watching "The Little Mermaid" way too much. Those shells just get me every time.' Flash thought to himself.  
  
While Flash was going over the thoughts in his head, Usagi decided she would just have to demand what she wanted as politely as she could with her limited English. She gave a bright smile.  
  
"Food!" She said.  
  
Now this was his kinda girl!  
  
"Alright, I'll take ya there. Hold on tight." And with that, Flash took Usagi by the arm and sped to the kitchen, faster than the speed of light.  
  
Usagi looked around in wonder. They had FIVE refrigerators. She was gonna like it here.  
  
Flash immediately opened all the refrigerators and started pulling out food as fast as he could. Soon, he had most edible products on the counter-top, except broccoli.  
  
Usagi's mouth was watering as she looked at all the food. She caught flash's eye and grinned.  
  
"Eat!" She squealed.  
  
"We most certainly shall!" Flash said as he rubbed his hands together and started eating.  
  
*  
  
Wonder Woman and Superman walked into the kitchen. The sight that met them almost made them green. The Green Lantern and Hawkgirl were already in the kitchen watching Usagi and Flash having an eating contest. What made them sick was the fact that Flash was using his superhuman speed as an advantage, but Usagi was keeping up! Containers, wrappers, and dirty dishes piled up around them when they both leaned back in their chairs and heaved a sigh. Flash let out a tremendous burp.  
  
"I like this girl already." Flash declared with his usual cheesy grin.  
  
"Yummy!" Usagi squealed.  
  
"There's no more food left, but it's okay because I think I've lost my appetite." Hawkgirl said a little queasily.  
  
"After watching that eating contest, I'd have to agree with you." Green Lantern replied.  
  
"So who won?" Wonder Woman wondered.  
  
"Won what?" Usagi asked cluelessly in Japanese.  
  
"The eating contest." Wonder Woman replied in English.  
  
"That wasn't an eating contest, silly. That was just dinner!" Usagi said with a laugh.  
  
The other members of the Justice League looked at each other, a little confused.  
  
"Is it just me, or did they understand each other?" Superman asked.  
  
"I believe Usagi and Diana can understand each other despite the language barriers because they are both connected with the moon." Jon said as he entered the kitchen.  
  
Usagi looked cluelessly at him.  
  
'Diana is the protector of the moon. She was created by the goddess Hera for her mother. Her mother is the Amazon queen of Themascera. Because of your ties with the moon, I believe you two can understand each other.' He thought to her.  
  
Usagi became very excited. She started jabbering very excitedly in Japanese to Diana.  
  
Diana answered her questions as best she could but some of the questions were just ridiculous.  
  
"Were you really MADE? How were you made? Are you like a robot or something? If you are, you're very lifelike. . ."  
  
"Usagi," Diana interrupted, "I am not a robot. My mother sculpted a statue because she wanted a child very badly. Hera took pity on her and gave life to the statue and that's who I am."  
  
"You used to be made out of clay?" Usagi asked, completely unaware of her rudeness.  
  
"No, marble. That's why I'm strong." Diana said.  
  
"If you were made of marble, wouldn't you be really stiff?" Usagi asked.  
  
Diana just heaved a sigh. "Usagi, I do not know the workings and ways of the gods."  
  
Jon had been giving out electronic ear-pieces during Usagi and Diana's conversation.  
  
"These will let you understand Usagi." Jon said as he handed the devices to the rest of the Justice League. "It was developed to allow us to understand what alien races tell us. Unfortunately, it will take time to develop a device to translate English into Japanese for Usagi so Diana and I will have to translate for the time being."  
  
Jon finished distributing the earpieces in time for the members of the Justice League to hear Usagi's crack about Diana being made of marble.  
  
"Diana," Hawkgirl said, "Can you tell Usagi that Batman will be coming to pick her up in a few hours. She'll be staying on earth with him."  
  
Diana nodded and relayed the message to Usagi.  
  
"WHAT?!? You're leaving me alone with him? But he tried to kill me! And he's so boring, he never jokes around and he's so stiff! He's the one that should be made of marble!" Usagi screeched.  
  
The Justice League burst out into laughter.  
  
"Let's put it this way, Usagi. You can stay with Batman on Earth, or you can stay here and spend all your time with Flash." Superman said with amusement.  
  
Flash turned to her and gave her a very wide grin and a wink.  
  
Usagi glanced wearily at Flash. "Fun as he is, he's a big pervert. Looks like I'll just have to get Batman to open up!"  
  
Flash's head drooped, even the little lightning bolts on either side of his head seemed to sag. He looked pitiful.  
  
Usagi came over and gave him a big hug.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, if you were ten years younger I would have given you a chance." Usagi stated matter-of-factly as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
The entire room burst out laughing again.  
  
*  
  
Usagi decided to spend her few hours left aboard the space station wandering around and getting to know the place better. Hopefully, she wouldn't be stuck with Batman all the time and she'd be able to come up here for visits.  
  
'I wonder how long I'll be here.' Usagi thought to herself. 'Well, if I'm going to be traveling for 1000 years, I'm sure I'll be staying here for a while. After all, it's not like I'm going to be visiting a thousand places. I definitely have enough time to get to know these people. Maybe I'll even have time to get some type of emotion from Batman.' Usagi giggled to herself.  
  
'1000 years sure is a long time to be alone.' Her eyes began to sadden.  
  
'But at least I have something to look forward to. At least I know that I'll see them again someday and I have to try my best to become a great queen so that when they do come back, they'll be proud of me.' Usagi said as her eyes hardened with resolve.  
  
'I'll become a great queen, minna (everyone), you'll see. I'll become a great queen so that when I rule of Crystal Tokyo, there'll be peace and you won't have to fight, and we'll all be happy. You'll see.' Usagi thought.  
  
Usagi had somehow wandered to the front of a door. When she walked through it, she gasped with delight. She was greeted by the sight of many large windows instead of the usual drab metal. She could see outside. She saw the earth and all the stars winking out at her. It was beautiful. Then she caught sight of Hawkgirl, head in her hands and staring almost longingly out into space.  
  
"What's wrong?" Usagi asked as she placed a hand on the other winged- woman's shoulder.  
  
Hawkgirl jumped at the sudden touch but relaxed when she saw it was only Usagi. She smiled ruefully at the thought of Usagi trying to not only understand her feelings, but her English as well.  
  
"You miss your home." Usagi said.  
  
Hawkgirl was astonished. How had she. . .?  
  
"I can see it in your eyes. You don't have to say anything." Usagi said with a smile.  
  
Hawkgirl looked at her. "Eyes?" She asked as she pointed a finger at her masked eyeball.  
  
Usagi giggled. "Yes. It's the same way we would all look when we thought about the Silver Millenium."  
  
Hawkgirl sighed and leaned back in her chair. They were quiet for a while, but it was a peaceful silence. A silence where comfort was given without words.  
  
"Do you want to go back?" Usagi asked.  
  
"To my home?" Hawkgirl asked.  
  
"Yes, I could send you, you know." Usagi said, pointing to her crystal.  
  
Hawkgirl looked very hopeful.  
  
"But would you want to go back?" Usagi asked.  
  
Hawkgirl glanced at her with confusion.  
  
"Look at all your friends. Would you really want to leave them? Could you really leave them?" Usagi asked.  
  
Hawkgirl looked crestfallen. She opened her mouth and closed it. She opened it again and closed it once more.  
  
"My home. . ." She choked out.  
  
Usagi gave her a gentle smile. "It's okay to wish for the past once in a while, but don't lose sight of the present. If you spend too much time in the 'then', you might not notice the great things that are happening in the 'now'. You might not recognize that you like 'here' better than 'there'.  
  
"You might not understand that you are home." Usagi said as she gazed meaningfully once more into Hawkgirl's eyes before turning to leave her with her thoughts.  
  
Hawkgirl watched Usagi leave with a small smile on her face.  
  
"You don't need to learn to be a great queen, Usagi. You'll already make a great one." Hawkgirl said softly to herself.  
  
With a final glance into space, Hawgirl walked out of the room and to Green Lantern's quarters.  
  
"Hey Lantern," she said as she knocked on his door, "Let's go do something, I'm bored of looking at all these stars."  
  
*  
  
Usagi continued on her exploration of the space station.  
  
'I'm bored. I need to find someone fun to do something with. Flash is a big hentai but at least he's fun! If I was a big, red, pervert, where would I be?' Usagi pondered to herself.  
  
'Oh, I know! I would be watching dirty movies or reading dirty magazines!' Usagi thought.  
  
'But would I really like to barge in on something like that?' Usagi asked herself as she tapped her chin with her finger.  
  
Just then, she rounded her corner and found herself in a den with a big screen t.v. On the t.v. was a horror movie and laying on the sofa, watching the horror movie, was Flash.  
  
'Fun!' Usagi thought to herself as she jumped over the couch and landed on his legs. Flash moved his legs out from under her and handed her a humongous bowl of popcorn, not taking his eyes from the screen. Usagi muttered her thanks as she took the bowl, not taking her eyes off the screen either. Flash offered her some of his blanket and she got comfy as they watched the black and white horror flick.  
  
As the plot thickened, Usagi and Flash found themselves leaning further and further forward in their sitting position. The blanket lay discarded at their feet and they stared open mouthed at the screen. Flash didn't even notice that the popcorn he was picking out of his bowl and putting in his mouth was nonexistent.  
  
There was a sudden scream as a monster came into view. Usagi threw her bowl of popcorn in the air, sending fluffy white pieces of food everywhere. She and Flash jumped into each others arms and screamed.  
  
They were still in each other's arms, watching the movie when the rest of the Justice League showed up in the room, out of breath.  
  
"What happened, we heard two girls screaming!" Superman shouted.  
  
Usagi 'shushed' him and waved him over to the couch, taking no heed to the fact that she was still hugging Flash. Superman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Wonder Woman all gave each other dubious looks, shrugged, and made their way to the couch. Martian Manhunter made his way to a recliner and sat in it stiffly.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the Justice League was sprawled out on the couch all over each other to achieve maximum comfort ability, except Martian Manhunter who still sat rigidly in his recliner. They looked like a bunch of teenagers at a sleepover.  
  
That was the way Batman found them two hours later when he came to pick up Usagi. As he was bewilderedly looking at how they were all acting, a bowl of popcorn was chucked at him and landed on his head when Usagi screamed, once again.  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
Replies: Gomen about the short joke (about Tim) dswynne! But honestly, I just don't think they would make a great couple. I more see him having a relationship with Starefire. xP  
  
Chibi Pyro Duo: You said that Usagi is not just going to tell who she is and tell about her past to people who she just met but you neglected a few things. One, Usagi is very naïve, she was the only one to ever tell her identity and that was to mamoru. Why? Because she was about to die in an elevator. Batman was also threatening to kill her. On top of that, she assumed that Beryl had a reason for sending her to these people, who were obviously superheroes in their colorful spandex. I think that coupled with the shock of being thrown to another dimension was enough to get her to tell those people. Two, she realized that Martian Manhunter could read her mind and had looked through all her memories. If she didn't show them, he probably would have told them. Thnx for the criticism though. I also hate fics where she just up and tells everyone who she is and all her past but to me, it's more probable that she would tell people about her past as soon as she meets them or not at all. Think of Naru. Usagi trusts her very much, best friends for years but usagi doesn't just one day decide, "oh, Naru's loyal, why don't I go tell her?" She tells when it's necessary and when it's saving her butt from batman, I say it's necessary.  
  
Miko no Tsuki: I've read "Leap" and I really love it. I liked the idea of Usagi going to other dimensions to learn lessons and NOT to find her "real" soulmate or whatever. I hope my story isn't TOO much like it though. I mean, I love the story but I don't want to be a moocher, you know? Hopefully the storyline will turn out very differently. (but still good).  
  
Jules: I MIGHT send her to CCS but probably towards the end. it'd be nice for Usagi to go over there and just help Sakura out. As for YGO, I love the series, but I just can't see Usagi going over there. Gomen! 


	4. Living with Bruce Wayne

Author's Notes: Glad to see everyone doesn't hate my Justice League idea. xP I promise there will be more of the more "popular" crossovers later on. I'm hoping to mix in many popular crossovers along with some not so popular ones. Heh. Hopefully they'll all turn out well.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! *sob* Actually, I bought a pencil the other day. . .  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Chapter Three: Living with Bruce Wayne  
  
*  
  
Usagi walked down the corridors behind Batman as he led her to the space- ship that would take them to his home. She sighed, she felt like she was marching to her execution. They finally reached their destination and the world felt heavy on Usagi's shoulders.  
  
Usagi turned around to say good-bye to the Justice League. She forced a cheerful smile onto her face and waved.  
  
"Ja ne (seeya) minna-chan (everyone)! I hope to see all of you soon!" Usagi said.  
  
'Very, very soon.' She thought to herself.  
  
A jumble of "Bye, Usagi!" "Have a safe trip." "Be careful with Bats!" and "Come back soon!" was heard as she followed Batman into the spacecraft.  
  
All of the noise was blocked out as Batman closed the ship and Usagi settled into a comfy seat next to him. She had a sudden Minako-like urge to press all the cool buttons.  
  
"Don't touch anything." Batman said curtly in Japanese, as if reading her mind.  
  
Usagi let out another sigh.  
  
"Where do you live?" Usagi asked, trying to be conversational.  
  
"In Wayne Manor." Batman answered shortly.  
  
"Does anyone else live with you?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Alfred and sometimes Tim." Batman answered.  
  
"Who are they?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Alfred is my butler and Tim is my foster-son." Batman answered.  
  
Usagi was a little freaked out. He didn't seem annoyed by her questions, nor did he seem conversational. He just sounded like a robot, monotonously giving answers.  
  
"How come Tim only lives with you sometimes?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Tim is a member of the Teen Titans. He spends a lot of time with them." Batman answered.  
  
"What are the Teen Titans?" Usagi asked after a long silence where Batman offered no other information.  
  
"A group of young superheroes." Batman answered.  
  
Usagi looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to tell her who the members of the group were or about his foster son, but she received no answer. Usagi sighed. This was going to be a long trip.  
  
*  
  
Usagi yawned and rubbed her eyes as she woke up. Batman pulled in a smooth landing into a hidden cave and opened the top. Usagi was startled, but pleased nonetheless when Batman offered her a hand out of the ship. He might not have been much of a conversationalist, but he had other manners.  
  
Usagi looked around in awe at the cave. It was gigantic. Icy water dripped down from huge stalactites on the ceiling. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to meet the hottest guy she had ever seen. He had dark hair and bright blue eyes like Mamoru, but his facial structure was entirely different. He had a strong jaw and more Caucasian features and was also, much better built. Unfortunately, he also looked old enough to be her father.  
  
"Follow me, Usagi." The man said as he turned around and headed for a flight of stairs.  
  
Usagi was extremely confused. Was this Alfred? He was too old to be Tim. Had Batman told this man who she was? Where was Batman, anyway? He was there just a second ago. . .  
  
She followed him up the stairway and an uncomfortable, but familiar silence filled the air.  
  
Usagi was wondering where she was recognizing this silence from when realization hit her like a ton of bricks.  
  
"YOU'RE BATMAN?!?" She squealed as she stumbled backwards and nearly fell down the stairs. After all, if something hit you like a ton of bricks, I doubt you would be able to stay upright...unless you were superman.  
  
Batman quickly caught her and stood her upright. Usagi thought she saw amusement in his eyes and caught a small twitch of his lips, but he turned away and continued up the stairs.  
  
"Yes, but you can call me Bruce Wayne."  
  
*  
  
Usagi was roaming the hallways, trying to get used to her new home. She had always loved exploring and this mansion had much to offer to her insatiable curiosity. Sure, she was tired. Sure, she was hungry. Sure, all she wanted to do was take a bath but hey, it's best to adapt to your surroundings quickly.  
  
Usagi turned another corner and was met with a wall.  
  
"Who am I kidding, I am so lost!!!!" Usagi wailed.  
  
A merry chuckle cut through her panic-stricken state of mind and Usagi whirled around.  
  
"Hello, miss. I am Alfred Pennyworth. Master Bruce requested that I find you and show you to your room."  
  
Usagi took in the man in front of her. He had white hair and a mustache. He wore a black tuxedo with a long, split tail and spoke with an English accent. He carried himself with grace and seemed slightly standoffish, but fatherly at the same time.  
  
"Sugio (cool)! It's like a butler from a movie!" Usagi squealed.  
  
"Thank you, Miss. I hope that means that I'm doing my job well." Alfred replied, slightly amused.  
  
"Oh, very well! Wait, you understand Japanese?" Usagi asked.  
  
Alfred pointed to an earpiece and winked at her.  
  
"Master Bruce thought it would be slightly difficult for me to provide you with needed assistance if I could not understand your requests." Alfred said.  
  
"Then let's go!" Usagi declared energetically as she looped her arm through Alfred's and pointed forward with her other hand as if directing a cavalry.  
  
Alfred looked down at the girl on his arm with warmth.  
  
*  
  
Usagi was relaxing in a tub in her own private bathroom. It was humongous and Alfred had lighted numerous scented candles while drawing her bath. Usagi told him he didn't have to, that she could draw her own bath, but he had insisted. Ah well, who was Usagi to disrespect the wishes of her elders?  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and sunk deeper into the warm water. Alfred knew what the temperature of the water should be, how many bubbles there should be, and which scented candles would be needed to obtain a level of maximum comfort. He was like a grandmother; he knew exactly what your personal coziness requirements were. Unfortunately, Usagi thought he might be slightly offended if she called him 'Grandmother Alfred' and, though he did not seem the type to be vain, he might feel old if she called him 'Grandpa Alfred' so she had decided on the perfect thing. 'Uncle Alfred' had a great ring to it but it was too long so Usagi had dubbed him 'Pen-san'.  
  
With these happy thoughts, Usagi settled into the serenity of her bath when...  
  
"GURGLE!"  
  
Usagi groaned. She was SO hungry! Pen-san said dinner wasn't until an hour later. A whole hour! She was supposed to have dinner with Tim, whom she had yet to meet, and Wayne-sama who was attending to business at the moment so she had to wait an entire hour!  
  
Usagi turned her thoughts to the master of this house. Bruce Wayne. Such a mystery. She could tell that he was a good person, you could see it in his eyes, but there was something slightly unnerving about him. She knew all about people who tried to hide their emotions, even she had tried to hide her emotions when Mamoru didn't return her letters during the past year. She had covered up her sadness with happiness, but there was something different about Wayne-sama. It didn't seem like he was trying to hide his emotions, more like he was too preoccupied to feel emotions.  
  
'Well, I'll just have to make it my mission to make him stop and smell the roses, so to speak.' Usagi thought to herself as she climbed out of her bathtub and wrapped a towel around herself as she started to get ready for dinner.  
  
'And I have the perfect nickname to get me started on my way.' Usagi thought to herself mischievously.  
  
*  
  
"BRU-CHAN!"  
  
Bruce Wayne winced slightly as Usagi skipped into the dining room.  
  
Bruce raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"It was either that or 'Uce-san.'" Usagi said sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head.  
  
"Ahahaha!"  
  
Usagi turned around and met...two other hot guys!  
  
'What are all these bishounens (hot guys) doing here?' Usagi thought ecstatically. 'Everywhere I look, there's another bishounen! One bishie, two bishie, three bishie...'  
  
Both "bishies" had dark hair, similar to Bruce, but all three looked too different to be related. The first bishie looked to be in his mid- twenties.]  
  
'Too old.' Usagi thought.  
  
The second bishie looked about her age, though.  
  
"Oh my gosh, you're shorter than me! I've never met anyone my age who was shorter than me!" Usagi squealed happily as she jumped up and clapped her hands. Obviously, she missed the slightly grumpy look on his face.  
  
Bruce's lips twitched again.  
  
"Usagi, these are my foster sons. Dick Grayson and Tim Drake. Dick is Nightwing and Tim is Robin." Bruce said.  
  
Tim's jaw dropped and his eyes popped out while Dick choked on air. Did Bruce just openly tell someone whom he had just met, their secret identities?  
  
"Dick, Tim, this is Usagi Tsukino." Bruce said.  
  
Tim and Dick turned their astonished stares to Usagi who began to feel a little uncomfortable with them gawking at her like that.  
  
"Gomen (sorry), but is something wrong?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Y-y-you...we just...he just...who are you?" Tim finally got out.  
  
"Watashi wa (I am) Tsukino Usagi, Eternal Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity...take your pick." Usagi said with a shrug.  
  
Tim was about to respond when...  
  
*GRUMBLE*!  
  
Usagi blushed and scratched the back of her head.  
  
"Pen-san! When is dinner gonna be ready?" Usagi asked.  
  
*  
  
Usagi let out a contented sigh and sat back in her seat.  
  
"Pen-san, that was great! You cook as well as my kaa-san (mom)!" Usagi said as she patted her tummy.  
  
Alfred smiled. "Thank you, Usagi. By the looks of it, I'd say you really know your food so I appreciate the criticism."  
  
Bruce, Dick, and Tim looked at her in shock, though Bruce's expression was not as easily deciphered. Usagi had just recounted her life, talking at a very fast rate while she ate at a very fast pace.  
  
"I'm glad John figured out that I was in another dimension." Usagi said thoughtfully. "I usually have so much trouble figuring out what excuses to give but now I can be honest with everyone because I won't be here forever. Plus, Rei-chan always said I was a horrible liar."  
  
"You mean like when you accidentally hit Rei with a pastry during a food fight with Minako and tried to tell her that Chibi-Usa came back from the future and did it?" Bruce asked without looking up from his soup.  
  
Dick snorted into his food while Usagi looked indignant.  
  
"Hey, it's not like she hasn't dropped in on us before." Usagi said.  
  
"Don't you mean dropped in on top of you?" Dick asked.  
  
Usagi's puffed up in anger, but inside, she was smiling.  
  
'Note: Made Bru-chan crack a joke. One point for Usagi.' She thought.  
  
*  
  
Usagi wandered into the sitting room. Dick was cozied up on a sofa with a book in front of the fire place. Usagi plopped down in front of him.  
  
"May I join you?" She asked.  
  
Dick smiled and made room for her. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while when Usagi looked up to see what Dick was reading.  
  
'Pride and Prejudice. Must be one of those "smart" books.' She thought as she nodded to herself. Then she turned back and gasped.  
  
Dick looked up from his book to see Usagi fully engrossed in her book. He could see the emotions playing across her face very easily. She went from shocked to angered to disbelieving. He looked at the cover of the book to see what was so interesting and smirked.  
  
'The Justice Guild. Figures. I wonder where she got a copy. They stopped printing those before I was born.  
  
*  
  
Green Lantern's room was a mess and things were flying everywhere.  
  
"FLASH! DID YOU TAKE MY JUSTICE GUILD COMICS?!?!?" Was heard reverberating throughout the Justice League Headquarters.  
  
*  
  
Dick looked up from his book an hour later and had to smile as he saw Usagi snoring. He put down his book and got a blanket to drape over her. He fluffed a cushion under her head and got his leather jacket out of the closet. He said his goodbyes to Tim and Alfred before heading home to get on his suit and start patrol. Batman had already gone out.  
  
As he walked down to the garage, he thought of when he first met Usagi and chuckled to himself.  
  
*  
  
"I know Tim-chan is Bru-chan's foster son, but how do you know Bru-chan?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Actually, I was Bru-chan's first foster son." Dick said. He smiled when Bruce shot him an annoyed look for using his newly given nickname.  
  
"He took me in after my parents were killed by two-face. I was the first Robin but I decided to go out on my own after a few years." He said.  
  
Usagi's eyes went wide in wonderment and her mouth opened into an "O". She turned to Bruce.  
  
"Bru-chan, you're such a good person! To have taken in two young boys who were in need of a home and a parent. You truly are an admirable person." She said as she clasped her hands around his.  
  
Tim almost broke out laughing but contained his amusement and kept the stoic face he had learned from Batman. Dick, however, was laughing heartily at Usagi's expression. It almost seemed like there were sparkles in her eyes, she was so impressed.  
  
Alfred secretly smiled to himself as he noticed Bruce's ears reddening, though Batman would never let the embarrassment show on his cheeks. He caught Usagi's eye and his smile widened when she gave him a wink.  
  
*  
  
I know it's a little short, but I'm having a little difficulty with inspiration. *sniff*. No fear though, the next chapter will be when Bruce and Alfred start training Usagi in Politics and Etiquette.  
  
THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS!!!!  
  
Miko no Tsuki: I didn't want to confuse John (Martian Manhunter) with John (Green Lantern) but I think I'll take your advice and call M.M., John. I'll probably stick with Lantern or GL for Green Lantern. One thing about your name though. I think for Japanese, it's supposed to be Tsuki no Miko if you want it to be the Priestess of the Moon. Like how Miaka is the Suzaku no Miko in Fushigi Yuugi. Just thought I'd throw in a little Japanese grammar. xP  
  
Sere: In the anime, it's never specified if Usagi ever becomes Cosmos or not after driving Chaos out of Galaxia's body. (She never really "defeats" Chaos in the anime, nor does she "defeat" Galaxia. It's more like Chaos is possessing Galaxia and Usagi "exorcizes" it out of her.). She just grows wings (real wings that let her fly). In the manga, Usagi only becomes Cosmos for a very short period when she is inside the Galaxy Cauldron so you see, Usagi never REALLY became Cosmos yet. One last thing, I'm not sure why she would have the other's powers if she became Cosmos. I think that's more of a thing that fanfiction writers made up because in the anime and in the manga, she never had the other senshi's powers as Cosmos. Actually, very little is known about Cosmos and her powers. Anyhow, my story is more based on the anime where Usagi never really became Cosmos. Actually, I don't even think Cosmos was mentioned in the anime. Great question though! (There's a lot of mixups between facts and ff facts.)  
  
Raksha: I looked everywhere for the story but I couldn't find it for you! Gomen-nasai. Maybe the author took it down or changed the title. I'll keep looking, though! 


	5. Lessons

Author's Note: You know, it's funny. I always write the author's note before writing my new chapter, but by the time I post the new chapter, I have to change the author's note because what I wrote is obsolete. Ah well...  
  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (I am insane...)  
  
Anyhow, I really, really, really apologize about updating so late, but I had a bad case of too much homework and a lot of writer's block. Hopefully, inspiration will soon hit me but for now, I'll be struggling. (especially with A.P. exams coming up)  
  
Disclaimer: I can't draw. At all. I must be the only asian girl devoid of artistic talent. I don't even have the standard beautiful handwriting, mine is all scrabbly and masculine. Do you really think I would've been able to draw/create any of these manga?  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Chapter Four: Lessons  
  
*  
  
BAM!  
  
"Usagi, maybe we should work on getting you to walk without falling first. Then you can put the book back on your head and work on walking with grace." Barbara said with amusement.  
  
Usagi scratched the back of her head and flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Gomen (sorry) Bara-chan, but I swear there was something on the floor!" Usagi said defensively.  
  
"Like what, the carpet?" Tim asked.  
  
Usagi's cheeks puffed up.  
  
"For your information, there was a leaf!" Usagi said as she pointed to the ground.  
  
"That's a pattern on the carpet." Barbara calmly pointed out, amusement dancing in her eyes.  
  
"Bara-chan, YOU ARE NOT HELPING!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Whoever heard of tripping on a leaf anyway?" Tim retorted.  
  
Usagi blew him a raspberry and walked up the stairs in a huff...before stumbling and losing her balance. She stood at an awkward angle, wind- milling her arms for a second that seemed to last a minute, before falling backwards. Momentum carried her and she rolled, head over heels, back to the spot she had started from...in front of Tim, Alfred, and Barbara.  
  
"Let's go work on your etiquette first." Barbara said as she helped her up. "Alfred, please set up the dinnerware."  
  
"Yes, Miss Gordon." Alfred replied  
  
Usagi groaned as she was dragged away to the kitchen by Barbara, Alfred leading the way.  
  
"What do you need all those forks for, anyway?!" She cried in anguish.  
  
After Usagi was out of sight, though not out of hearing, Tim reached down and picked up the leaf that he had cleverly camouflaged in with the real leaf patterns of the carpet.  
  
"Who could trip over a leaf, indeed." Tim said to himself with an affectionate smile as he twirled the leaf in his fingers.  
  
*  
  
Usagi flopped onto her bed and moaned. Learning all the skills required to be a great queen was giving her a headache. Bru-chan had even called in Bara-chan to help with her training while he was away on business. Here was this rich man giving her all these opportunities, but they didn't do any good because she was stupid and clumsy. It had only been two weeks and she already felt like giving up. Suddenly, she frowned.  
  
"No, I can't do that. Minna-chan (everyone) gave their lives because they believed in me, so I can't let them down. I'm going to be the best queen in the universe's history. Even better than kaa-san (mom). I'm going to make everyone happy." Usagi said with resolve before promptly falling asleep.  
  
*  
  
"Mmmm...Five more minutes, Pen-san. Just five more minutes, please!" Usagi moaned.  
  
"I'm afraid Master Bruce has insisted that you awaken right now, Miss Usagi." Alfred said with a smile.  
  
"Bru-chan is back?!?" Usagi squealed excitedly.  
  
"Yes, but he's brought..." Alfred started, but it was too late. She had already run out of the room in her bedclothes.  
  
With a shake of his head and a smile, Alfred took a robe off a hanger and started down the hall. He only hoped he wouldn't miss the fun when Usagi arrived in the main hall wearing the sheer, white nightgown that Master Wayne had bought for her.  
  
*  
  
"BRU-CHAN!" Usagi yelled as she ran down the stairs and into the front hall. Although she had yet to break through his tough exterior, she had noticed that when she was charismatic and hyper, Bruce tended to lighten up a little and almost smile. She liked that. He had a nice smile.  
  
Usagi was thrown out of her thoughts when she suddenly hit a very tall, solid, person. She fell flat on her behind. As she dazedly sat on the floor, she thought, 'That was a pretty rigid person. Must be Bru-chan.'  
  
Bruce turned around and helped Usagi off her feet. That's when he finally registered what she was wearing. A nightgown. A very sheer nightgown.  
  
"Gentlemen, if you'll just head on to the dining room on your own, I'll join you in a minute." Bruce said as he tried to hide Usagi's small form behind his own large one.  
  
"What've you got behind your back Bruce?" A finely dressed man asked. He peeked around him and caught sight of a scantily dressed Usagi.  
  
"You old dog, going for the young ones, I see!" Another man exclaimed.  
  
Usagi blushed a beet red. These men thought she was doing dirty things with Bru-chan! Ecchi!  
  
"No, no." Bruce said with a bright smile. "This is Tsukino Usagi. She's the newest member of my family. My foster daughter."  
  
"Call her whatever you want, Bruce, but she's still a fine thing. Say, how much do you charge?" The man asked as he eyed her.  
  
Usagi turned even redder than before and looked down at her shoes. She was being mistaken for a hooker!  
  
"I assure you, Usagi is just an orphan under my care." Bruce said with a laugh.  
  
Usagi turned big, teary eyes to "Bru-chan". He was hardly defending her. And why did he keep laughing? She'd expected Batman to strike the men down and fight for her honor.  
  
Bruce felt his heart sink when she looked at him with those eyes. Those puppy dog eyes that made her look like she'd been beaten and abused. He felt guilty, but what could he do? He had an image to keep up as the multi- billion dollar playboy, Bruce Wayne. It had to be done.  
  
Suddenly, Alfred arrived on the scene with a robe and helped Usagi put it on. He gave Bruce a curt nod, of assurance. Bruce Wayne's reputation had to be kept. However, Alfred's confidence in his decisions didn't lighten his heart as he watched Usagi shuffle away, snuffling.  
  
'I'm so sorry, Usagi.' Bruce thought as he pasted a smile on his face and lead the ambassadors to the dining room.  
  
*  
  
Tim looked bewildered. Usagi had shown up in his room about an hour ago in her robe, sniffling and sad-eyed. He had asked her what was wrong and the dams broke. She threw herself on his bed and started bawling, incoherent words about "Bru-baka" escaping every once in a while. She had calmed down after a while and had stayed, face-down, on his bed as she hiccupped. Being raised by Bruce, Tim was at a loss of what to do in this kind of situation so he just sat on the bed next to her, rubbing her back. Apparently, this was the right thing to do because her hiccups quieted and she turned to him when they had stopped altogether.  
  
"Bru-baka...he...he...he...he just stood there and laughed!" Usagi stuttered out.  
  
"Usagi...I always stand there and laugh at you...especially during your lessons." Tim said as a sweat drop formed in front of his head.  
  
"B-b-but they were calling me a hooker!" Usagi said.  
  
Tim's eyes widened.  
  
"WHAT?!" He yelled as he jumped onto his feet.  
  
"I ran downstairs 'cause I didn't know anyone was with Bru-baka and those old hentais (perverts) saw me in my nightgown and started to ask me how much I charge!" She sobbed.  
  
"Those filthy..." Tim started.  
  
"And Bruce just LAUGHED and said I was his foster daughter, but he didn't stop smiling. I thought he would beat them or defend me, but he didn't even put on an angry face." She said sadly.  
  
Tim sighed. Usagi wasn't that mad at the ambassadors, she would get over it. What really bothered her was the fact that he had begun to think of Bruce as a father-type figure and he had totally dismissed her.  
  
"Usagi, Bruce has to act that way. It's how he keeps people from figuring out that he's Batman." Tim reassured her.  
  
"But what if that's what he's really like?" She asked.  
  
"It's not. That's the thing about Bruce. All of us superheroes have secret identities so that we can be ourselves and normal lives, but in Bruce's case, Batman is who he really is. 'Bruce Wayne' is the alter-ego he uses to make sure that Batman has enough funds for his gadgets and things." He said.  
  
Usagi's eyebrows crinkled up. That was so sad. Everyone she knew fought so that they could enjoy their normal lives, but Bru-chan acted normal so he could fight.  
  
"He just likes fighting?" She asked.  
  
"I don't think he's a violent person, but Bruce's parents were killed right in front of him when he was just a kid. I think he fights because he feels like he has to make up for not being able to save his parents.  
  
"Either that, or he doesn't want anyone else to go through what he had to. That's the main reason he took me and Dick in. Dick's parents were murdered by two-face. I grew up on the streets with my old man, but he was killed too." He said sadly.  
  
"But you two aren't anything like Bruce." Usagi said.  
  
"I dunno. I mean, Dick was a lot older than Bruce was when his parents were killed. I'm a lot closer to Bruce's age and Alfred says that I'm more like Bruce. Plus, Bruce took us in. Bruce didn't have anyone to help him out. Sure, he had Alfred, but Alfred didn't know what it was like to lose his parents. Bruce knew what it was like so it was easier for him to help us out."  
  
Tap, tap, tap.  
  
"Come in!" Tim said.  
  
Alfred walked in with a bouquet of white roses. They had long ago learned that Usagi would burst into tears when red roses were in her line of sight.  
  
"Master Bruce extends his apologies to Miss Usagi and would like to know if she would like to go shopping with him tomorrow." Alfred said with a bow and a smile on his face.  
  
Usagi's face broke out into a grin.  
  
"Accepted!" She said.  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
I know, I know, it's way too short but like I said, inspiration just isn't hitting me so please forgive!  
  
SailorUniverse A.K.A. Sel: I'm going to set Usagi up with a few characters (a few, maybe two or three) because Darien said to make sure she's happy, and a thousand years is a LONG time. Hehe. In the end, her thousand years will be up and she'll marry darien and rule crystal Tokyo and have chibi- usa. HOWEVER, there's still post-crystal Tokyo to think about. *hint hint*  
  
JoWashington: hmmm...Spiderman...not a bad idea. That one actually never occurred to me. I will put it on my "possible future dimensions" list. Actually, I've thought of her going to meet the x-men and I remember they did a crossover with x-men and spiderman in the same world, so I could have him just drop in from time to time (pun-intended). 


	6. Fake, Pasted Smiles

Author's Notes: Umm....I got nothin, what about you?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SM/DC/any other copyrighted materials.  
  
Chapter Five: Fake, Pasted Smiles  
  
BAM!  
  
"SORRY!" Usagi yelled in her accented English as she ran over another shopper in her haste to claim the CUTEST dress she had ever seen.  
  
Tim groaned as he shifted Usagi's many bags and headed over to where Usagi was fawning over another article of clothing. How had he gotten suckered into this? Wasn't this supposed to be Bruce's punishment?  
  
Tim looked behind him to see Vicki, Bruce's latest "girlfriend", trying to force Bruce into the ugliest sport coat he had ever seen.  
  
"But Brucie, it's FASIONABLE! You'll look simply FABULOUS in this, I swear!!!" She screeched.  
  
"Now, now Victoria," Bruce said as he forced a laugh while trying to detach himself from her grip, "this is Usagi's time to be shopping, not mine."  
  
Victoria crossed her arms and pouted.  
  
"Oh honestly Bruce, don't you have anything better to do than adopt street urchins?" She said.  
  
Bruce's left eye almost twitched. ALMOST. However, Tim's eye was twitching. He was also clenching his fists.  
  
'Lady, if you only knew...' Tim thought to himself as he turned around and sighed. 'I guess putting up with Vicki is worse than having to carry Usagi's bags.'  
  
He let a smirk adorn his features.  
  
'Although these bags are going to put quite a dent in Bruce's wallet, no matter how rich he is.' Tim thought as he looked at all the brand names he was currently carrying.  
  
"BRUCIE!!! LOOK AT THIS MAGNIFICENT SCARF!!!"  
  
"Now Vicki..."  
  
Tim ran into the crowd to look for Usagi and he hoped it was FAR away from Vicki. Suddenly, he noticed a pile of clothes that was moving at him at a very fast speed. He instantly dropped his shopping bags and caught the piles of clothes.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
"Hold that for me Tim-chan! Thanks!" He heard Usagi call out.  
  
He took another glance at Bruce's torture.  
  
"Damn, stuck between a rock and a hard place." He muttered.  
  
Tim had finally been allowed to deposit Usagi's bags in the car. The group was currently walking down the streets of Gotham, looking for a suitable place to have lunch. Actually, Tim was walking next to a bouncing/skipping Usagi who kept humming from time to time and pointing at fat pigeons. Bruce and Vicki were lagging, seeing as how Vicki was trying to sucker Bruce into buying her things.  
  
"Bruce, look at that FABULOUS sapphire necklace. Don't you think it would look simply MARVELOUS on me?" Vicki squealed as she dragged Bruce to a boutique window.  
  
"You would look great in it." Bruce said with a smile.  
  
For a few minutes, the two stood looking at each other. Vicki, expecting Bruce to offer to buy her the necklace, and Bruce, absently wondering if all women were as manipulative as the woman he was currently standing in front of.  
  
"Would you buy it for me?" Vicki asked, finally outright asking for the necklace instead of using her "feminine wiles".  
  
'For the owner of the largest corporation in the world, he really is clueless to my hints.' She thought to herself, never considering that maybe Bruce didn't want to buy her unnecessarily expensive gifts.  
  
Bruce was about to give into the blonde when the voice of another blonde, an actual natural blonde, broke in.  
  
"But Vicki-san, Bru-chan should spend money to help people." Usagi said in her broken, but improving, English.  
  
"Oh, but-" She started to say before Bruce seized his chance.  
  
"That's right! Aren't you always promoting your charity for the poor children in Africa? Tell you what Vicki, I'll write a check to your charity for the same amount as that necklace." Bruce said as he took out his checkbook.  
  
"That'll be eighty-three thousand four hundred and sixty five dollars to the Vicki Charity Fund." Bruce said as he wrote his check, blatantly ignoring a sputtering Vicki.  
  
As he handed her the check, he flashed her a smile, a smile that Usagi noticed was not as fake as all the others he had pasted on his face throughout the day.  
  
"Doesn't it feel good to make a difference in the world?" Bruce said to a pouting Vicki.  
  
Usagi, Tim and Bruce were sitting at a table in a diner. Usagi was scarfing down her third bacon cheeseburger and fifth strawberry-chocolate milkshake, Tim was on his fourth rocket burger and third chocolate milkshake, and Bruce...Well Bruce had just had two cheeseburgers, a pizzaburger, and five cokes. Tim was waiting for him to go to the bathroom any minute now.  
  
Truth be told, Tim was really enjoying Bruce's company. After Vicki ditched the group as she adamantly refused to eat "greasy food" in a "dirty rat hole" like Usagi wanted to, Bruce sort of...let go. He didn't have his fake, Bruce Wayne smile pasted on his face, but he wasn't forcing his broody, Batman look either. Nevertheless, Bruce seemed relaxed. It was a good change for the uptight man.  
  
As soon as Tim saw the bathroom door close behind Bruce, he dropped his burger and looked expectantly at Usagi. She felt his stare on her and lowered her food as well.  
  
"Why did you want to come here? You could've picked some swanky, expensive restaurant and Vicki would've stayed, but you insisted on this one. How come?" Tim asked.  
  
"Well, I just didn't like seeing Bruce with that smile again, and I don't think he likes it either so I decided we'd have to get rid of Vicki. Besides, this place reminds me of a place back home. All it needs is a tall, blonde bishounen (hot guy) behind the counter." Usagi said.  
  
Tim smiled.  
  
"Do you miss Motoki as much as you miss your friends?" He asked  
  
"Well sure, I've only seen him on every weekday after school since I was twelve!" Usagi said as she picked up her burger.  
  
"Usagi, can I ask you something?" Tim said, stopping her before she could take a bite.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"How do you do it.?" He asked.  
  
"Do what?" She asked.  
  
"Make Bruce smile...make everybody smile?" He asked.  
  
Suddenly, they heard the opening of a door and saw Bruce coming out of the bathroom. He plopped down into his seat next to Usagi and picked up his second pizza-burger. Usagi turned back to Tim, gave him a wink and resumed the consumption of her own burger.  
  
Usagi walked around her room, sorting through her new purchases. Alfred told her not to worry about it, that he would put everything away, but Usagi felt bad. She knew he was former British secret-service and all, but he was still old!  
  
Halfway through her escapade, she became thoughtful and sat on her bed.  
  
Tim told her that he'd be leaving to go live with the Teen Titans again tomorrow. He'd only come home because all the members decided to take a break and go visit their families. He'd asked if she'd wanted to come with him and spend time with them but Usagi wasn't sure. She'd love to meet his friends, but she still wanted to work on Bruce. Unfortunately, Bruce wasn't around a lot. He was on business trips and meetings for Wayne Corps. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go with Tim for a while.  
  
All of a sudden, she heard Bruce yell.  
  
"USAGI, WHAT DID YOU BUY TODAY?!?!?"  
  
'That settles it.' Usagi thought to herself as she began to throw clothes into a suitcase. 'Guess I'm going to go see the Teen Titans.'  
  
JoWashington: Hey, thanks for the info. Hehe. I thought they were all created by the same company, but were in different dimensions. After all, it's kind of weird that when there's an enemy attacking the earth, that ALL of them don't come but oh well. Creative license and all that. However, I think I'm going to have to place X-men in a different dimension (even though they met spiderman) just because the issue of mutants aren't discussed in the other comics.  
  
AND thanks to everyone else who reviewed!!! I love you all! (I really want to be one of those people who reply to all reviews but I'm too damn lazy. However, if you have questions or suggestions, I'll try my best to answer them for you! Just know that your comments are very much appreciated!!!!) 


	7. Real, Pasted Smiles

Author's Notes: I'm getting bored and I really just want her to dimension hop, but I'll suppress my wants and fully continue this story. sigh  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM/JL/TT  
  
Chapter Six: Real, Pasted Smiles  
  
Robin was on his motorcycle, starting the engine, when something hopped on behind him. He turned around to see Usagi, hair disarrayed and cheeks flushed.  
  
"GO, GO, GO!" She yelled at him as she bounced nervously in her seat.  
  
Robin hastily sped out of the garage in time to avoid a VERY angry Bruce.  
  
"USAAAAAAAAAAAGIIIIIIII!!!!"  
  
"What was that all about?" Robin shouted over the engine of his bike.  
  
"Bru-chan's just a little upset about the shopping spree I went on...don't worry...I'm sure he'll get over it..." Usagi answered nervously as her eyes flickered back to Wayne Manor.  
  
"I've never heard Bruce yell that loud." Robin said doubtfully.  
  
"Oh well, I'm sure that in a day or two, he'll welcome me with open arms." Usagi said brightly.  
  
"How much did you spend?"  
  
"Well...."  
  
"Welcome to Teen Titan Headquarters. You'd better make yourself comfortable, Usagi, you're gonna be here a LOT longer than a day or two." Robin said.  
  
Usagi's head fell in gloom.  
  
"Don't remind me! I swear I didn't even realize how much I was spending! I'm usually good with expensive things...just not when I'm buying them. Remember I told you when I saved all those expensive collector's items from Kiriyama-sama when he turned into a phagi? I swear, I thought Chibi-Chibi playing with those irreplaceable antiques was bad enough when Sailor Aluminum Siren showed up and ..." She said.  
  
"That just goes to show, you're really not all that clumsy. I mean, if you can catch all those fragile items without breaking most of them, you're actually quite coordinated. Your problem is that you only really use your potential when someone else's neck is on the line." Robin said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Usagi asked.  
  
"What I mean is that you jump off a balcony for Endymion, you defeat Beryl for earth, you heal the Doom Tree for Alan and Ail, you go into the past for your future daughter, you almost kill yourself for Hotaru, you defeat Nehelenia for Mamoru, twice, and then you defeat Galaxia for her own soul and to win back your loved ones.  
  
What I mean is that you have all this potential but you don't use it because you actually expect the worst of yourself. You think you can't do anything so the only time you actually try is when other people are depending on you!" Robin said, frustrated. "Can't you see what I see?"  
  
"No." Usagi said as a lone tear streaked down her cheek.  
  
With a frustrated sigh, Robin took her into his arms and rocked her back and forth as she cried. When her tears subsided, he stepped back and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Why?" He asked her.  
  
"Because I don't want to." She said. "Or at least I haven't wanted to for a long time."  
  
Robin looked at her, puzzled.  
  
"I've always wanted to be normal." Usagi said as she looked out a window.  
  
"When I was reborn, I was clumsy but when I became Sailor Moon, I started to lose that. At first, I wanted to be everything BUT clumsy so I wouldn't be killed by youma (demons), but as it started to fade, I realized my normalcy was fading with it. I guess you could say I started to fight for my clumsiness and normalcy...and it worked; it became a habit I couldn't break.  
  
"Unfortunately...or fortunately...I've accepted the fact that I will never be normal; not in this life or the next. Anyway, I decided to settle for the next best thing, the love and happiness of my friends and family, and of course of my Mamo-chan. I know they would love me and accept me even if I stayed clumsy, but for them to REALLY be happy, I have to make Crystal Tokyo work, and if I want to do that, then I have to become a great ruler." She said as she continued to stare out at the ocean beyond the Teen Titans Headquarters.  
  
She slowly turned around and Robin was met with sad, blue eyes.  
  
"So now I have to give up normalcy, but it's just so hard."  
  
Robin looked at her with understanding in his eyes.  
  
"Usagi, growing up is a part of normalcy. It would be ABnormal if someone stopped changing. Change is a part of life. Normalcy is simply accepting that change." He said.  
  
Usagi looked thoughtful for a while before her face broke into a small, sad smile.  
  
"Like Pluto would say, 'that chapter of time has ended and it just wouldn't do to try and go back.'"  
  
Robin nodded his head in acquiescence. "And you might miss everything that's open for you in the future if you keep trying."  
  
"Hey, how did you know the end to the saying?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Great minds think alike."  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
Usagi was dusting furniture and Robin was vacuuming the floor. Robin had actually left Wayne Manor early to make sure everything was perfect for when his fellow comrades, and friends, arrived. As Usagi had hitchhiked a ride, Robin put her to work and the two of them were cleaning headquarters from top to bottom.  
  
"They should be coming any minute now, I hope we get this all done before they come. I'd hate to make a bad impression." Usagi said as she finished all her dusting and took off her apron.  
  
"Don't worry, they'll make a mess of this place in no time so they really don't care." Tim said as he turned off the vacuum. "Can you put this away in the closet for me? I'll start dinner since...well...you really shouldn't."  
  
Usagi gave him a playful glare and stuck her tongue out at him as she passed and gave him her apron to put away in return.  
  
"Hey, I can make those microwaveable dinners now!"  
  
"Yeah, but I can't tell whether your cooking skills are still bad or if microwaveable dinners are all just bad in general!" He called after her and ducked as a shoe came hurtling towards him.  
  
DING DONG!  
  
'Since when do we have a bell?' Robin thought to himself. Shrugging, he went to the door to be met with Cyborg and Beastboy.  
  
"How you doin Robin?" Cyborg asked as he took Robin's hand into a friendly handshake, while Robin forced a fake smile. He wouldn't let Cyborg know how much that HURT.  
  
"Great, just finished cleanin' this place up." Robin said as he put Usagi's apron back in a closet and headed towards the kitchen to start dinner.  
  
Cyborg and Beastboy looked at each other with raised eyebrows. WHAT was Robin doing with a frilly pink apron?  
  
"Why'd you bother? It'll just get messy again anyways." Beastboy said as he reached for some of the food Robin was cooking. Unfortunately for him, Robin swatted his hand away with a spatula. A spatula that was covered in hot oil.  
  
"OW! OUCH! OW! OOH!" Beastboy yelped as he jumped around holding his hand. Robin ran after him with a glass of water, trying to help out.  
  
"Uhh...guys?" Cyborg asked, going very, very stiff.  
  
Robin and Beastboy looked up to see a smiling Usagi.  
  
"I...pleased to...meet you." Usagi struggled out.  
  
Robin beamed with pride. He went to her side and slung an arm around her shoulder. She had been mistaken when she said he was shorter than her, they were actually the same height.  
  
"Guys, I'd like you to meet Usagi Tsukino. She's gonna be staying with us for a while."  
  
Suddenly, Beastboy was by his side, nudging him in the ribs.  
  
"Robin, way to go man!" He said.  
  
Cyborg also showed up next to him and had a gleam in his eye.  
  
"I kinda thought you had something for Starfire, but it's good to see that you're playin' the field...explorin' new territory." He said.  
  
Robin sighed and Usagi turned a bit green.  
  
"Maybe I should clarify. Guys, I'd like you to meet my new FOSTER-SISTER, Usagi Tsukino." He said.  
  
Cyborg and Beastboy blushed and put their hands behind their heads in embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry bout that, Usagi."  
  
"Didn't know you were Robin's SISTER."  
  
"Saw a pretty girl, made a mistake."  
  
"You understand."  
  
"What do you mean I have a thing for Starfire?!" Robin yelped as Cyborg's statement made it through his head.  
  
Usagi laughed.  
  
"It's going to be lots of fun staying with YOU guys!" She chirped happily.  
  
She was met by the blank stares of Beastboy and Cyborg.  
  
"What did she just say?"  
  
A small teardrop of liquid made its way down a soft surface before meeting the edge. It dripped downward slowly and then sprung back up like a yo-yo. It repeated this motion gaining more distance each time. Finally, its round bottom reached a flat surface and settled into a small pool.  
  
"Usagi, stop drooling." Tim said. "We'll eat when Starfire and Raven get here."  
  
"But Robin-chan, I'm so hungry!!!" She wailed, finally taking her eyes off the food.  
  
"Come on Robin, let's start!" Beastboy acquiesced, now understanding Usagi's words after being provided with a communicator.  
  
"Yeah, Raven doesn't eat a lot anyway and I know Starfire wouldn't mind." Cyborg said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Demo, Robin-chan...!"  
  
"Come on, Robin!"  
  
"PLEEEEEAAAAASE?"  
  
DING DONG!  
  
"See, they're here already." Robin said as he made his way to the doors. "And don't you dare touch a piece of food on that table."  
  
Three wandering hands slowly dropped down and resigned to their places in their laps.  
  
"He's just like Batman-chan sometimes..."  
  
"OH! We have a guest!" A voice exclaimed.  
  
"Raven, Starfire, I'd like you to meet my foster-sister, Usagi Tsukino."  
  
"I'm very glad to meet you!" Usagi said as she bounced out of her seat to shake hands with the two girls.  
  
"I am also very glad to meet you! Now I can have a new friend!" Starfire said as her eyes grew starry. "You will be my friend, won't you?"  
  
"Of course!" Usagi beamed.  
  
"This is such wonderful news!" Starfire said as she proceeded to squeeze the life out of Usagi. Fortunately for Usagi, she was used to this kind of treatment by Minako so she slipped an arm out of Starfire's grip and patted her on the head.  
  
"I'm happy too." Usagi said with a sweatdrop.  
  
Thankfully, she was saved from Starfire by a dark shadow that pulled Starfire's arms apart and got her out. Fascinated, Usagi looked around and saw Raven's hands glowing with the same dark power.  
  
"I'm Raven." She said in a soft, husky voice.  
  
"It's nice to meet you!" Usagi said as she bowed. All of a sudden, she turned around and saw Beastboy and Cyborg eating.  
  
"Guys!" Robin said.  
  
"What, you said we could eat when Starfire and Raven got here." Cyborg said in between bites.  
  
"No fair!" Usagi wailed as she ran over to the table and launched herself at the food.  
  
Starfire sat in the kitchen, slowly stirring her tea with a faraway look in her eyes. Her elbow was on the table and her head was cradled by her hand. She sighed softly.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?"  
  
She turned around to see Robin, in black pajamas, make his way to the refrigerator and fix himself a sandwich.  
  
"No. I do not know why. It seems I have much on my mind these days." She replied with another sigh. "Much of my vacation was spent feeling lonely, even though I was with my family whom I missed very much. I thought the feeling would fade once I was back with my friends on earth, but it has not."  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" He asked as he set his plate on the table and sat down next to her.  
  
"I will be fine."  
  
The two sat in a comfortable silence; Starfire, stirring her tea but head no longer cradled in her hand and a small smile on her face, and Robin, eating his sandwich.  
  
Usagi watched them for a while with a soft smile on her face before going back into the hallway to go to her room.  
  
Shade: I'm very tempted to just jump into another dimension, but I really want to wrap up the story and not leave any loose ends. Plus, there's a lot more people she can meet in this place. I was thinking about Spiderman. After this, I was thinking about LotR, X-men (I know it's the same universe, but the "problem" of mutants really aren't faced in the other comics so I want to make it another dimension), GW, DBZ, HP, CCS (not too sure about that one because I've only watched the English subbed and I haven't watched it in a while), Batman Beyond (hehehe, wait till you see this), Inu Yasha, Fushigi Yuugi, and Fruits Basket. Of course, all this is in no particular order. If you have any other requests, just leave em and I'll look em over.  
  
EyesofPearl: There WILL be pairings, but I don't think any of them will be in this dimension. I'm thinking of an LotR pairing (but that dimension will come a lot later because to pair her up with a LotR char, I think she has to be much more mature), GW, POSSIBLY DBZ, HP, MAYBE Batman Beyond, POSSIBLY Inu Yasha, MAYBE Fushigi Yuugi, and POSSIBLY Fruits Basket. Wow, am I indecisive or what?  
  
Miranda: Hehehe, that line was kind of a set up for another fic I have coming up, but it's more Pluto that does the dropping than the Ginzuishou. Hehehe, I almost feel like J.K., dropping all these hints. Well...except her clues make more sense....and they're usually more clever...and they usually make sense to other people besides myself...aw, crap...  
  
Yami: I know what you mean about the Mamoru/Usagi fics. I think Mamoru fics are so not appealing because Mamoru seems like a boy-band guy: appealing at first but wimpier and wimpier as time goes by. Anyway, how do you know that Usagi will end up with Mamoru in the end? Okay, she WILL end up with him in the end but not the VERY end. Gah! I don't make much sense, do I? One word: EPILOGUE!!! (actually...that's kind of wrong too...but you'll see!) 


End file.
